goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zoltan and Zayden misbehave at Great Wolf Lodge
''Zoltan and Zayden Misbehave at Great Wolf Lodge ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West and inspired by Weatherstar4000video. Plot Zoltan and Zayden go to Great Wolf Lodge, but when things don't go well for them, so they destroy it. Just for that, they're grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan and Azura beats them up for that. Cast * Brian as Zoltan and Man on PA * Alan as Zayden * Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Nyakkii Momoyama and Asako Kageyama * Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara * Kimberly as Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Mitsuo Kawashima and Kento Koshiba * Steven as Tom Sawyer * Paul as Huck Finn Transcript (March 16, 2018) Tom Sawyer: Zoltan and Zayden, my friends and I have exciting news for you two. Zoltan: What is it, Tom Sawyer? Amy Lawrence: You two are going to the Great Wolf Lodge with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends. Zayden: Yay! (X30) I'm very excited to go to the Great Wolf Lodge! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Zoltan: So am I! Huck Finn: And there's more, if you two behave at the Great Wolf Lodge with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, you both will be ungrounded. Understand? Zoltan and Zayden: (together) We understand. Amy Lawrence: Now let's get on the bus that goes to the Great Wolf Lodge. minutes later to: The Great Wolf Lodge. Zoltan and Zayden is being dropped off by Tom Sawyer and his friends. Tom Sawyer: offscreen Bye Zoltan and Zayden, have a great time at the Great Wolf Lodge and be good. Zoltan: Hey guys, can Zayden and I go on the waterslide? Shimajirō Shimano: Okay, just make sure you stay with us. Mimirin Midorihara: And don't even wet yourselves while you two are going down. Nyakkii Momoyama: Besides, you two have a really bad habit of doing that. Tweet: I know! I know! Just stop talking and let's go! Mitsuo Kawashima: Alright Zoltan and Zayden. Just wait for Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Senichi Tanaka, Sakurako Koinuma, Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama and we will go. (10 minutes later) Tweet: Curse this line! I just wanted to go down the slide! Shimajirō Shimano: Tweet! Be patient or else I'm taking you down the slide with me! (15 wasteful minutes later) is on the waterslide Zoltan: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! This is so awesome! We're glad that We're here! This is the best daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ever! Woo hoo! Zayden: Uh oh! We're stuck! These idiots are in the way! (10 minutes later) Shimajirō Shimano: Oh great! Now we're stuck! Zayden: That's it! We're going to take care of these idiots! Kento Koshiba: Wait Zoltan and Zayden! Asako Kageyama: Wait Zoltan and Zayden! Shimajirō Shimano: You two don't know what you both are doing!!I Mimirin Midorihara: No! (X8) Kirinta Kusano: Please don't do it, Zoltan and Zayden! *Ugh! Shimajirō Shimano: You two idiots had to kill the people stuck in the slide! You both made my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara cry. Senichi Tanaka: Let's get out of this area and go to the wave pool before someone finds out about this! Zoltan: Are you kidding us?! Zayden: That 6 year old Kikko Hayashida look-alike girl fox is stuck between the two lily pads!! Zoltan: 2000% THAT'S IT!!! ME AND ZAYDEN ARE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THIS BRAT IN THE WAY!!!! Shimajirō Shimano: No! (X30) Don't do it, Zoltan and Zayden!! Mimirin Midorihara: No! (X28) Please wait your turns! ("Flood the pool!") Shimajirō Shimano: Moe and Joe, this is the 2nd time you two had killed someone!! Mimirin Midorihara: You two are lucky that you both are not in prison! Nyakkii Momoyama: Now let's go to our luxurious cabin! Shimajirō Shimano: You two know what, Zoltan and Zayden? You two need to behave tomorrow or else you two will be in big trouble! Zoltan: Ball one! Zayden: Darn it! Ball two! (7 pointless shots later) Zoltan: This last ball better get in! Zayden: Ball ten! Shimajirō Shimano: What's that smell?! 1200% Oh no, it's a fire! Akio Toriyama: louder Everyone, get out now! began to panic as Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Akio Toriyama, Kikko Hayashida, Senichi Tanaka, Sakurako Koinuma, Mitsuo Kawashima, Nyakkii Momoyama, Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama ran for their lives and reached the exit in time as the Great Wolf Lodge explodes, killing 20 million people Tom Sawyer: (in Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) ZOLTAN AND ZAYDEN!! (X5) BOTH OF YOU, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! Tom Sawyer: Zoltan and Zayden, I can't believe you two destroyed the Great Wolf Lodge! Azura: Prepare for some bleeding! (The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign saying LOSER: ZOLTAN AND ZAYDEN) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Films by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Zoltan and Zayden's Grounded days